


Second First Time

by ctrl22



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Time, G!P Grace, Girl Penis, Smut, Some plot if you squint, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl22/pseuds/ctrl22
Summary: AU where Grace survives and her, Dani, and Sarah hide out in Carl's cabin in the woods. One day, Sarah leaves the cabin just long enough for Grace and Dani to have their first time together.
Relationships: Grace & Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 15
Kudos: 208





	Second First Time

_Thwack! Thwack!_

Grace swings the heavy axe down on the block of wood before her, easily splitting it in two with her enhanced strength. She moves onto the next log and the next and keeps on chopping until she’s satisfied with the amount of firewood she has. This should last them for at least a month, she thinks, as she wipes the sweat off her brow, her chest heaving from exhaustion. Grace’s stomach growls suddenly, reminding her that she has yet to have her breakfast.

As she approaches Carl’s cabin, her heightened sense of smell picks up whiffs of fried sausages and eggs and she smiles as she thinks of the person responsible for such pleasant aromas. Grace walks in and finds Dani in the kitchen, plating the food she smelled earlier.

“Is that for me?” Grace asks, surprising Dani who didn’t realize that the blonde had returned.

“Grace! You’re back!” Dani walks over and plants a quick kiss on Grace’s cheek. “Yes, this is for you. I’ve already eaten and Sarah had her share before she left to get more supplies, so this plate is all yours,” Dani says brightly.

Grace gives her an appreciative smile. “Thank you for making this, Dani. I can't wait to dig in but let me grab a quick shower first.”

She leaves the kitchen and enters their shared bedroom. After going through the closet and mentally deciding on what she could wear later, Grace begins to remove the dirty clothes on her body that have been tainted by sweat and dirt. Before Grace even gets the chance to get her white T-shirt off, Dani suddenly barges into their room.

“Grace, hey, I forgot to ask earlier. Do you want coffee with your-“

The brunette stops mid-sentence as she takes in the very appetizing visual of Grace with her shirt half off, revealing her well-defined abs that glisten with sweat. Grace catches Dani staring at her and the two lock eyes. For a moment, neither of them move or make a sound.

Then, Grace very, very slowly removes her shirt completely, not breaking eye contact with Dani the entire time she does so. Dani subconsciously bites her lower lip as her gaze travels from Grace's clear blue eyes to her handsome jawline, and then moves further down to those rock-hard abs before her gaze finally lands on the two lines that form a distinct 'V' and run downwards from Grace's hip bones leading to the bulge in Grace's underwear.

"You know, Sarah's not going to be back for at least another hour," Dani says, taking several steps forward and moving closer to the tall blonde. When she's close enough that their faces are mere inches apart, Dani starts softly, "Do you want to…" but doesn't get to finish her sentence because Grace is already dipping her head down to kiss her. Dani tilts her head up to meet Grace in a slow and sensual kiss. Grace's hands settle on Dani's waist, holding her gently but firmly, as their lips slide and move against one another.

After a particularly long and slow kiss, Dani draws her lips away slowly so that Grace's lips are almost touching hers, but not quite. When Grace leans in to connect their lips again, Dani plays a little hard to get; the brunette smirks as she pulls back slightly, leaving her mouth just barely out of the blonde's reach. Grace responds by pulling Dani in by her hips and hungrily capturing Dani's lips in a searing kiss.

With Dani pressed flush against Grace’s body and the young woman’s hands running up and down Grace’s chest, it doesn’t take long for Grace’s cock to come to life. Dani absentmindedly grinds against Grace’s semi-hard cock, moaning because of how good the friction feels against her pussy through her jeans.

Although Grace and Dani have formed a strong romantic bond in the past month since she saved the young woman from Legion’s assassin, their relationship has yet to progress further beyond heated kisses and heavy petting. But judging from the way things are escalating now, that all might change soon.

Dani rasps, “Grace, I...I’ve never done this before. But right now, with you, I feel like I’m ready.”

Dani admitting to being a virgin definitely takes Grace by surprise. Grace steps back from the brunette to look at her.

“You...you’ve never? Not with anyone?”

Dani blushes. “Being the responsible one meant I didn’t have a lot of time for dating. “ Dani slides her arms around Grace’s neck, drawing them close again. “I want to do this with you because you're the person I trust and care about the most. Grace…I want to feel you,” Dani murmurs, pressing her hips forward so that Grace’s cock brushes against her front.

Grace breathes deeply through her nose. “Okay, Dani. As long as you’re sure it’s what you want.” Dani nods, biting her lip as she does so. Seeing the unmistakable desire in Dani’s eyes, Grace gently pulls Dani over to their bed and has her sit on the edge of it. Grace helps Dani with her top and slowly unhooks her bra, exposing deliciously full breasts and hardened nipples. Although her mouth goes dry at the sight of Dani’s bare tits, Grace reminds herself that she needs to focus.

The blonde pops open the button on Dani’s jeans and slides them off of her legs, leaving Dani in only her plain cotton panties. Grace gets down on the floor and kneels before Dani, her eyes level with Dani’s slightly heaving chest. She looks up at Dani, her eyes seemingly asking for permission. Dani nods, feeling herself start to get wet from the anticipation.

Having received Dani’s permission, Grace leans forward and gently takes Dani’s nipple in her mouth. Grace alternates between licking and sucking, both of which makes Dani moan from the pleasurable sensation. Dani holds onto the back of Grace’s head and brings her breast as close to the blonde’s mouth as possible. Grace breathes out a soft moan on Dani’s breast, the warm air tickling Dani’s sensitive nipple. Not wanting to neglect Dani’s other breast, Grace moves her hand up to slowly massage it. Dani places her other hand on Grace’s, directing how hard she wants Grace to squeeze and palm her tit.

As Dani’s sensitivity to Grace’s ministrations start to intensify, Grace gently strokes Dani’s nipple while circling her areola with a finger. This heady combination causes Dani to let out a moan so loud and so sinful that the blood rushes instantly to Grace’s cock, and suddenly she’s tenting in her underwear.

With her enhanced senses, Grace is able to smell the arousal emanating from Dani’s pussy region. She sticks two fingers down Dani’s panties and they come up slick, a sure sign that Dani is wet and ready. Grace finally pulls down Dani’s soaked panties, the sight of the young woman’s trimmed and glistening pussy so entrancing that precum starts to leak from the head of her cock.

“Lie down on the bed,” Grace instructs gently.

Dani quietly does as she’s told, moving from the edge of the bed toward the middle of it, her legs spreading for Grace to see. Grace pulls out her thick cock and gives it a few quick strokes to get it fully hard for Dani. The brunette eyes Grace while she does this, her pussy clenching at the sight of Grace’s large and erect member. She can’t wait to feel all of Grace inside of her.

Grace gets up off the floor and slowly crawls onto the bed, the springs squeaking slightly as she puts her entire weight on it. She hovers on top of Dani’s naked form, propping herself up with her strong arms. She can tell Dani is nervous but excited. Grace grabs her cock and sets the tip of it at just the very edge of Dani’s entrance, then gently presses forward as her cock slowly slides inside of Dani.

Grace makes sure to maintain eye contact with Dani as she enters her carefully, “If it starts to hurt or if you feel uncomfortable at any point at all, let me know and I’ll stop and pull out, okay?” Grace’s tenderness makes Dani fall a little bit more in love with her.

Grace’s hard cock pushes in slowly, one inch at a time; she pauses every so often to allow Dani’s pussy to adjust to the feeling of being stretched and penetrated by her thick meat.

When Grace begins to encounter some resistance, Dani winces a little from the pain. A concerned Grace quickly stops. “You okay, Dani?” the blonde asks, afraid she might have hurt the young woman. Dani takes a few deep breaths before answering, “Yes, I think I’m fine. Please, keep going, Grace.” Reassured, Grace continues until her cock is buried to the hilt in Dani’s tight pussy. Dani lets out a whimper at how full she feels and at how intimately close they are to one another in this moment when they’re joined together like this.

“Good?”

Dani licks her lips. “Mmhmm.”

“Okay, now your legs go around me.”

As Dani moves her legs so that they wrap around Grace’s back, she can already feel Grace even deeper inside of her than she could a moment ago.

Grace leans down to place a soft kiss on Dani’s lips and then pulls back to look at Dani. “I’m going to start moving now. I’ll go slow but if you feel like it’s too much or not enough, just say the word.” Dani nods, a shiver running down her spine in anticipation of Grace actually fucking her.

The blonde starts off slow, thrusting with gentle, shallow strokes so as not to cause Dani any pain. The feeling of Dani’s slick pussy walls gripping her cock as she slides in and out is too fucking good. Meanwhile, Dani closes her eyes as she immerses herself in the sensation of Grace’s thick cock filling her, pulling out slightly, and filling her again. But Dani decides she wants, no, _needs_ more.

Dani’s breaths come out labored, her brain trying to focus on what to say as Grace fucks her tenderly. She caresses Grace’s face with both hands, holding her in place so that the blonde has to make eye contact with her. “Grace...I need you to go faster,” Dani pleads with a desperate buck of her hips. “I...I need you to fuck me harder.” Dani’s request surprises Grace at first but her initial shock gives way to extreme arousal when Grace realizes just how badly Dani wants this. Wants her.

Grace gives a shaky nod and then gradually picks up her pace. The gentleness behind her strokes is soon replaced by fast and deep thrusts as Grace pounds into Dani’s dripping pussy. Dani lifts her legs up a little higher, the new angle allowing Grace to penetrate Dani even more with her huge cock. Dani writhes and moans as Grace fucks her harder and harder, her pussy choking on Grace’s meat like it’s the best damn thing in the world.

“Fuck, oh, fuck... Grace, fuck, that feels so good... Don’t stop,” Dani begs as her fingers circle her own nipples to give herself even more stimulation.

Grace moans as she continues her powerful strokes. “I won’t stop, I won’t. Your pussy is so. Fucking. Tight.”

Grace slams her cock into Dani over and over and over until she feels the brunette’s pussy walls start to contract and squeeze around her cock, hinting at Dani’s approaching orgasm. Dani’s hips start to buck more erratically to meet with Grace’s cock, her tits bouncing in the process. Dani’s moans come out louder each time. “Grace, I’m so close. I think I’m going to...hnnnng…” Dani’s words turn into a full-on moan as Grace maintains her assault on Dani’s aching pussy.

Knowing how close Dani is, Grace slowly pulls out, grabs her stiff cock in her hand and rubs the tip against Dani’s throbbing clit. Grace gives several hard and intense rubs of her cock head on and around Dani’s clit before sinking her cock into Dani’s pussy for one last stroke, which absolutely opens the flood gates as Dani comes hard, her pussy completely overflowing with juices.

It doesn’t take long for Grace to realize she’s about to come as well. Dani’s pussy is still clenching around Grace’s cock and the sensation is becoming more and more unbearable. Dani hooks her arms under Grace’s muscular ones and grabs onto Grace’s back to pull Grace deeper into her pussy which overwhelms Grace’s cock so much that she instantly feels her balls tighten and suddenly, Grace is letting go. She comes unbelievably hard inside of Dani who moans as Grace’s hot cum splashes all over her pussy walls. Grace rides out her orgasm with a few shallow strokes and then when her dick finally softens, she slides out of Dani’s wet pussy, her dick covered from head to hilt in Dani’s juices and her own cum.

Grace drops down on the bed, spent. Both women take some time to catch their breaths. “Thank you, Grace. That was incredible,” Dani says, sighing with satisfaction. She turns and smiles softly at the blonde. “I’m glad you’re my first.” Then in a quieter voice, she adds, “And I hope you’ll be my last.”

Grace suddenly lets out a laugh, confusing Dani. Grace abruptly stops and explains, “I-I’m not laughing at you, Dani. It’s just...all a strange coincidence, I guess.”

“What is?” Dani asks, intrigued.

“I don’t know if I’m going to screw up the timeline or whatever if I tell you this, but basically, we’re each other’s first times.”

Dani’s eyes widen at Grace's words. “You mean, your first time was with me?”

“Future you, technically. But yes, it was. Funnily enough, I thought the same things you’re thinking of right now,” Grace says, smiling to herself as she reminisces the past. “Future you was so wonderful and sweet and made my first time very special. It felt great being with you. And although I didn’t say it out loud back then, I secretly wished I could be your last time too.”

Dani is left momentarily speechless as she tries to process this surprising new piece of information. It seems their fates are more intertwined than she ever realized.

Grace scoots closer to Dani until their bodies are tangled together. She gently brushes the hair out of Dani’s face so that she can see the young woman’s face more clearly. “I don’t know how long we have together before Legion finds us or whether we can even defeat it, but I’m yours for life.” Shakily she confesses in a whisper, “Dani, you’re my first, my last, my every time.” Grace sharing her feelings this openly fills Dani’s heart with so much love that she thinks it just might burst. Dani decides to be brave and share her truth as well. “Even though I’ve only known you for a few months, it really feels like I’ve known you all my life. Whatever happens, you have me. You’ll always have me, Grace.” The blonde responds by giving Dani the most genuinely happy smile she’s ever seen.

“Now, can we take a nap or something because you really wore me out and I’d like to get some rest before Sarah comes back and starts our training,” Dani says as she pulls the blanket over her body, her eyelids feeling heavier by the minute. Grace laughs. “I wish I could join you but I’m still overdue for a shower.” All of a sudden, Dani is completely wide awake. "How about I join you for that shower?" Dani asks, licking her lips a little. The suggestiveness in Dani's voice brings a slight blush to Grace's cheeks, and even her cock starts to harden again. Grace gulps. "Sure."

As Dani and Grace enter the tiny bathroom, Dani says casually, "Maybe we could try something new in the shower." Grace turns to look at the brunette, "Like what?" Dani's eyes darken, her arousal evident. "I've been wondering what it would be like to have your dick in my mouth. Teach me?" Oh, if that doesn't make Grace hard. As. Fuck. "We, uh, we don't have a lot of time before Sarah's back from her run." "Don’t worry, I'm a fast learner," Dani says with a shrug. Grace considers this for less than a second before pulling Dani into the shower. If Dani wants a lesson on how to suck Grace off, then that's exactly what she'll get.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all. I hope you enjoyed the fic. If you did, I would be a very happy writer if you left a kudos and/or comment to let me know that you did. Thank you for reading and for welcoming G!P Grace into your hearts.


End file.
